


The Past Inevitably Repeats Itself

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [7]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Deception, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Molestation, Non Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Statutory Rape, Teen Rape, Teenagers, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoph is still a psychopath/sociopath. Nico's past is dark. A teen Kristoph fucks shit up more by being creepy abusive manipulative Kristoph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Inevitably Repeats Itself

Kristoph is sitting on the edge of Nico's bed as he lies on his stomach, working on math homework. Kristoph looks down at his work and shakes his head, "Nico, you're flipping your numbers around." 

He points to the book and then to the math problem and smiles, "Want some help?"

Nico nods and Kristoph smiles, "Give me your binder."

Kristoph pulls out a sheet of graph paper from the back and puts it down in front of him. "Try copying the problem and put each number in a square; make sure you have them in the right order."

Nico does so painstakingly and Kristoph smiles, "Good job, Nico." 

He reaches over between them and starts stroking Nico's hair. Nico smiles, "Thanks Uncle Kristoph."

He startles when Kristoph's hand trails down his back, "Uncle Kristoph, stop it."

Kristoph doesn't and lifts up Nico's head to press a kiss to his mouth as his hands slide to Nico's butt. Nico rolls over forcefully, kicking until he's face up. Kristoph's smirking and crawls over so he's on top of him, blocking most of his ability to squirm. Kristoph unbuttons his jeans and yanks them down, wrapping his fingers around his penis and stroking fast. Nico freezes eyes widening and then feels like he's watching it from above. 

The boy's whimpering, tears streaming down his cheeks, squirming feebly as the other teen strokes him with one hand, the other stroking himself until the older teen sticks a finger in his mouth and then forcefully inserts it in his butt as he has his mouth over his in a kiss. After some work this way, Kristoph flips him over and inserts himself inside. The boy's mouth is muffled by the pillow. After the teen comes, he rolls the boy over again and goes back to stroking him, "Please Papa, I'm a dirty boy," the boy manages softly. And Kristoph's eyes widen with this knowledge but he strokes the younger teen to orgasm then leaves him. 

Afterward, Nico watches the younger teen curl up shaking before he's yanked back into his body. "Dirty boy, deserved it. It shouldn't feel good. It's wrong." 

He curls up and buries himself under the bed covers. 

When Apollo comes in and wakes him up asking if he wants dinner, he shakes his head, mumbling, "Wanna sleep more" in a small voice.


End file.
